Catria
Catria (カチュア, Kachua, translated Katua in the Japanese version) is a Pegasus Knight from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes, as well as Fire Emblem Gaiden. She is the middle sister of the pegasus knights Palla and Est. Catria is a member of the Whitewings, a Medonian squad of pegasus knights commanded by Princess Minerva. When Minerva's younger sister, Maria, is held in captivity to blackmail the elder princess into fighting against the Akaneian League, Catria and her sisters are forced to fight too. However, as Maria is rescued by Prince Marth, they become free to join his army and fight alongside Minerva again. It is hinted briefly by her ending in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and her death quote in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem that Catria might have an unrequited crush on Marth. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |3 |19 |5 |6 |12 |Varies |10 |7 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Killing Edge |} Growth Rates |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |5 |24 |11 |12 |12 |12 |5 |9 |7 | - |Lance Angel Ring |} Growth Rates |30% |30% |30% |40% |20% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |3 |19 |5 |6 |12 |7 |10 |7 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Killing Edge |} Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |6 |22 |7 |8 |14 |9 |10 |8 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Iron Sword Slim Lance |} Growth Rates Book 1 |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} Book 2 |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships Supported by *Marth - 10% *Minerva - 10% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |2 |7 |13 |7 |8 |6 |8 |Lance - C | Killer Lance |} Growth Rates Pegasus Knight/Falcoknight |60% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} Dracoknight |70% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} Overall Catria is blessed with high growth rates in almost all areas, especially Skill and Speed; however, like most characters in the game, her Defense will usually end up quite low. Most of the time, she can do well in any class she is trained for. Catria can also perform the Triangle Attack with her sisters, regardless of her class, as long as ALL three sisters are not Snipers, because they need to be directly around the enemy to initiate the attack. However, each one can be an excellent Sniper. Support Relationships Supports *Cain *Frey Supported by *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Frey Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |6 |22 |7 |0 |8 |14 |9 |8 |6 |8 | Lance - C | Iron Lance Javelin |} Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |80% |80% |50% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *Warren *Frey *Est Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Palla ''Fire Emblem: Awakening DLC |Dark Flier |20 |58 |31 |24 |34 |44 |34 |24 |18 |8 | Galeforce Dual Strike+ Lancefaire Tomefaire Astra | Lance - A Tome - B | -- |} Quotes Death Quotes Epilogue Gaiden *(If both Palla and Est are alive) Having safely rescued Est, she returned to her homeland, leaving behind nothing but a smile. *(If one or both are dead) Having lost her sister(s), she returned to her homeland with grief within her heart. Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Medon knight Catria She worked tirelessly to restore Medon. Book 2 Medon knight Catria While she missed her elder sister, she worked tirelessly to restore Medon. (Palla died) While the death of Palla pained her, she worked tirelessly to restore Medon. Shadow Dragon Catria - Middle Sister Catria returned to Medon to rebuild. Love for a certain man flared in her heart... then flickered when it went unrequited. Etymology Catria is likely a variant or pet form of the name Katrina/Catrina (Celtic 'Catriona'), which is the Gaelic form of "Katherine." http://www.behindthename.com/name/catriona Gallery File:KatuaFE1.png|Catria's Portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:KatuaFE2.gif|Catria's Portrait in Gaiden. File:KatuaFE3.gif|Catria's Portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Catria Archanea Saga.png|Catria's portrait in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. File:CatriaFE12.png|Catria, as she appears in Shadow Dragon and FE12. File:White Wing Sisters Gaiden Manual.png|The Whitewing's artwork from the Gaiden Instruction Manual. File:White wing sisters.jpg|The Whitewing sisters in the Mystery of the Emblem. File:Katua Complete.jpg|Catria appears in the Complete. File:Peg Sisters Complete.jpg|Catria along with her two sisters appears in the Complete. File:Katua.jpg|Catria as she appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Katua TCG1.jpg|Catria, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game File:Catria TCG2.jpg|Another card of Catria File:Catria NM Background 2.png|Catria's artwork in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Catria NM Background.png|Catria, in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:FE1 Manga Map 44 Cover.jpg|Catria as she appears in manga adaptation. File:Whitewing Sisters (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Catria (along with Palla and Est) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters